


3:16 AM

by pandaselfie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But nightmares are the worst, Comfort, F/M, but luckily mikasa is there to keep levi company, insomnia is such a bitch tbh, phone calls early in the morning are one of the precious things in a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaselfie/pseuds/pandaselfie
Summary: Levi decides to call Mikasa early in the morning to help him calm down.





	3:16 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Attack on Titan.

His body suddenly jolted awake, and he quickly sat up, panting.

 

He looked over at the clock that was sitting on his nightstand - it was 3:16 AM.

 

Levi ran his fingers through his hair, and he let out a sigh. The nightmare he was having felt so surreal, and he was glad to not be in it right now. But the one thing he needed to do at the moment was call Mikasa, even though she was sleeping right now. He just needed to hear her voice so that his heartbeat could return to normal.

 

He grabbed his phone off his nightstand, and he quickly went to his contacts to find her number. After finding it, he called her, and put the phone towards his ear.

 

The phone rang about three times before she finally answered. "Hey, Levi. What's wrong?" 

 

The raven-haired male could tell that she was tired, but it made him calmer knowing that she was alright. "Can't sleep. I needed someone to talk to so that I could get my mind off a few things, and you were the first person I thought of."

 

Mikasa let out a sigh, and then yawned in the process. "Talk to me then. What's bothering you?"

 

"Nothing."

 

She sighed, then sat up in her own bed. "You'll feel better if you talk about it. Do you need me to come over?"

 

" _No_." Levi quickly said. "You don't need to be out this late just to see me. Hearing your voice is enough for me right now."

 

"Fine. I'll come over later though since I don't have to go to work today. And I'll stop by the café and get you a cup of black tea on the way over."

 

He looked at the ceiling. "Fine. Sorry for waking you up by the way. I just needed to make sure you were alright."

 

"You had that same nightmare again..?" Mikasa asked him in a soft tone.

 

Levi was silent for a moment before he began speaking again. "...Images of your body kept flashing in my mind. There was too many bruises and way too much blood splattered everywhere." He looked down at his hand, and saw that he was shaking. "And...your blood was on my hands. I don't know if I was the one who caused you that pain, or if I was trying to stop the bleeding, but I-"

 

"Levi." The ravenette said, cutting him off. "You don't need to worry, alright? I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

 

He let out a shaky breath. She was right, but he didn't want to lose her. It was as if this nightmare was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't decode the message. Whatever it was, he needed to find out before it was too late.

 

"Do you need me to stay on the phone for a while?"

 

Levi shook his head. "I'll be fine. You need to get some more sleep though."

 

"Are you sure?" She asked while in the process of yawning and trying to get comfortable in her bed once more.

 

"Just get some more sleep, Mika. I'll see you later, alright?"

 

"Mhm." She said in reply. "Try to get at least thirty more minutes, if you can. If you need to, you can call me again."

 

"I will." And with that, he hung up the phone, and placed it back on the nightstand.

 

Levi ran his fingers through his hair once more, and he let out a small sigh as he laid his head back on his pillow. He stared at the ceiling - he definitely wasn't going back to sleep right now if that meant the dream was going to come back.

 

The raven-haired male decided to just lay there for the moment and stare at the ceiling.

 

He did feel a bit better after talking to Mikasa. Knowing that she was safe put his mind at ease and made his heartbeat return to normal, which he was glad about.

 

"Did I really kill her..?" He asked himself as  he continued to stare at the ceiling. A part of him didn't want to know the answer to that question, but at the same time, he needed to know if he did, and  _why. Why kill his own girlfriend?_

 

The more he tried to make sense of the dream, the more it didn't make sense. Levi groaned, then pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes.

 

_'I'll ask Hange about it later. I'll forget about it for now.'_ He thought as he attempted to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit shorter than what I usually write lol. But I am planning on writing a fic, I just don't know when it'll be published. And I was gonna make this one into a fic as well, but idk yet.
> 
> Also, I want to thank all of you for the comments and support on my oneshots, even if they aren't the best. You guys are the reason why I'm still attempting to improve my writing. :)


End file.
